japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Windermere
Lady Windermere is a minor character in Sonic Underground. She is an aristocrat, and Sonia the Hedgehog's foster mother. She is reveal to be rich which explains why Sonia is so spoil. Background During a dark heavy stormy rainy night, Windermere hear a loud knock and discovered the infant Sonia on the steps of her estate where Queen Aleena had left her. Taking the young hedgehog in, Windermere raised Sonia as her own daughter. While Sonia grew up, Windermere tutored her in playing the piano, though she was mostly troubled by the child's energetic nature. During this time, she became well acquainted with Sonia's fiancé Bartleby. Personality She was known as a sweet person as she cared about Sonia. However during Sonia's childhood, she told Sonia not to be in very high places while walking as she knew that Sonia had acrobat skills at that time. Whenever Sonia finished her lessons on time, she would always allow Sonia to play outside. Windermere is a fine, kind, and proper lady. She is not much for outgoing and dangerous behavior, being very much alarmed by Sonia's athleticism and adventurousness. Regardless she is not a strict parent, and allowed Sonia the freedom to be herself. Appearance She has brown hair which she keeps in two big buns. She wears eye glasses whenever she reads and has dark red lipstick on her lips. For clothes, she wears a sky blue and white dress with yellow ornaments. However her dress has a yellow neck cover, and a symbol in the middle of the dress. Her earrings are yellow but are dish shaped, and she has a yellow purple cone on her head. She wears a Purple cape including a Yellow pointy and decorated hat. Abilities She is known to have a lot of knowledge about literature. 'Sonic Underground' Years later when Sonia is fifth-teen. While they were in their house as Sonia was in her room. The Swat bots came and grabbed her. As she told the Swat bots to let go of her, she saw Sonia and told her to run. Windermere was arrested by Swatbots and Dingo due to her connection to Sonia, who posed a threat to Dr. Robotnik. After Sonia left, she was taken away. Afterwards Windermere was roboticized, and turned into one of Robotnik's slaves. Later on while walking as a robot, Sonic and Sonia were able to see Lady Windemere in her roboticised form, acting as a servant. Sonia wanted to help her, though Sonic held her back, reminding her that there is no way to help someone who has been roboticized. Quotes *"Sonia get down from there this instinct" *Of course you can my dear *Let go of me *Run Sonia run Relationships 'Sonia the Hedgehog' 'Bartleby' Knownable Relatives *'Sonia the Hedgehog' (Foster Daughter) Trivia *It's unknown if she had a husband. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chie Matsura *'English' : Tara Strong Gallery Beginnings_049.jpg|Lady Windermere with Young Sonia Lady_Windimire.png|"Of course dear child" Tumblr li09r5TvIA1qi1dfdo1 500.jpg|Lady Windermere about to see Sonia do a cart will Beginnings 052.jpg|Windermere sighs at Sonia's energetic side 54A37E7E3B12B0003D.jpg|Lady Windermere gets capture Beginnings_220.jpg|Windermere tells Sonia to run so she doesn't get capture. Category:Characters Category:Females